


[podfic] building up that anticipa-

by growlery



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: “What kinda favor would you like then?” Zack asks, eyes dragging down in a way that makes Ryan wanna toss all his morals out the window.





	[podfic] building up that anticipa-

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [building up that anticipa-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245823) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla). 



> i finished editing this like a month ago and just noticed i never actually posted it whoops.

[download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kxnls8pbmdapzah/building%20up%20that%20anticipa.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 4:30 / 4.3MB


End file.
